


Sarek's Vigil: A Missing Scene for Star Trek Beyond

by DoctorBeth



Series: Star Trek Beyond Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Spock Hurt, Spock injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBeth/pseuds/DoctorBeth
Summary: Sarek receives news that Spock was seriously injured at Yorktown. This scene shows Sarek's personal thoughts and feelings on his personal journey to Yorktown.





	

Guest Quarters aboard the Starship Potempkin: 30 hours to Yorktown

To: Ambassador Sarek

Ambassador, your son Spock has been injured during the incident at Yorktown. We are in need of your assistance and would advise that you proceed to Yorktown as soon as possible.

Live Long and Prosper,

Karen Depast, Assistant to Healer Sorel

Sarek stared at the words again, attempting to glean some additional insight. Either Spock was in need of a blood transfusion or he was so badly injured that Sorel thought he might perish. Sarek fervently hoped it was the former.

He turned on the vids again. Word of the attack at Yorktown had spread throughout the Starfleet community quickly and while Sarek rarely watched the news broadcasts, he had started watching them now, to understand the situation.

He skimmed through the channels and stopped abruptly when he heard the word Vulcan. The newscaster was talking in midsentence. She was standing in front of a small alien ship.

"We are live from the scene of the crashed ship and now have footage of the dramatic rescue of the Vulcan Science Officer Spock as he was helped form the ship by Doctor Leonard McCoy and Captain James T. Kirk from the Enterprise." She paused and the image switched to a shaky video obviously held by one of the onlookers. It showed the hatch pop up and McCoy lifting Spock up out of the craft followed by Kirk holding his legs. Spock appeared to be completely unconscious and unmoving. He was transferred to a gurney by medical personnel and wheeled away.

The newscaster continued to talk. "It appears that Commander Spock was seriously injured during the incident. He was taken to a nearby medical facility for treatment. We do not have an update on his condition at this time. To recap, the attack on Yorktown was thwarted by the Captain and crew of the Enterprise, leading to the loss of the Starship and damage to the shields of Yorktown. Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy saved Yorktown from certain destruction. Commander Spock was injured. I'm live from Medical Plaza 3, Yorktown."

Sarek scanned the other channels, but the other channels all showed the same footage and had no further information. He checked the chronometer but the news vids were from two hours previous due to the time required for the signal to travel. He did not know when the next packet would arrive.

Sarek pulled up the original video and enhanced it. He could see Spock's face now and Spock was grimacing as if in great pain. He also could see that Spock's uniform was covered in green blood.

Sarek attempted to meditate and reach out through his bond with Spock, but all he could sense was muddled confusion. Sarek hoped that meant Spock was medicated. At least it wasn't empty silence as he felt after…

Sarek sighed. It was best not to dwell on the past. Spock required his help, and he knew that Spock must have been severely injured if he allowed himself to be carried out like that and to show pain. He decided to see if the Captain had any further updates.

Captain Smith was in his office when the door chimed.

"Come." The door opened and Sarek entered. "Greetings Ambassador Sarek, I hope the accommodations are all right." Sarek looked as Vulcan as any Vulcan he had met. They had been dealt a low blow as a species and he could not help but be concerned and want to help.

"They are adequate. Thank you for proving me with transportation on such short notice." Sarek said.

"Please sit down." Smith said, indicating the chair. Sarek sat down stiffly. "It was not a problem. Starfleet sent us to Yorktown anyway to help with defense and rebuilding." Captain Smith paused. "I understand your concern. My son is also in Starfleet and I would be racing to the location as well if I were in your shoes."

Smith had worked with Vulcans before and found them to be rigid and unemotional. They were damned good scientists, but not people persons. That was for sure. "What can I do for you?"

Sarek hesitated, then he said. "I was wondering if there were any updates. The comm I received, and the newscasts are two hours old."

"I understand. I also saw the footage of Spock. I am expecting a new packet soon." He turned to his computer. "It should be here in a few minutes. I sent a message directly to Commodore Paris asking for an update on Spock on your behalf. Perhaps she will tell me something new."

Sarek sighed and quietly said. "Thank you."

Vulcans were supposed to be emotionless, but Smith could clearly see that Sarek was upset. Oh, not overtly so, but he could see a tightness around his eyes and his mouth trembled slightly. At this moment, Sarek did not seem to be the great Ambassador from Vulcan, but more the concerned father.

The computer beeped. "Ah, here they are. There are several for you, but I'll play the one from Commodore Paris first."

The image of Paris appeared. "Captain, I received your inquiry about Commander Spock. He has been severely injured, and is being treated by Healer Sorel and Doctor McCoy. He requires a blood transfusion and I understand that you are transporting Ambassador Sarek to Yorktown. Healer Sorel does not believe that Spock can wait until your arrival at 1600 tomorrow, so he has sent members of the Enterprise crew to the downed Enterprise to retrieve the blood. He is stable and Sorel thinks Spock will be better once he receives the transfusion. Commodore Paris out."

Sarek closed his eyes. Smith looked over at Sarek. No emotions be damned. Sarek looked so troubled. Or perhaps he was projecting his own emotions onto the Vulcan. Smith cleared his throat. "It looks like you received comms from Kirk, McCoy, Sorel and Lt. Uhura. You could view them here if you wish, or I can have them sent to your computer in your room."

Sarek stood up. "I would prefer to view them in private."

"Very well. If you need to talk or if you want me to pull any strings to get more information, please let me know. I am here to help in any way I can."

Sarek pursed his lips together, in a way that Smith felt was Sarek was suppressing his emotions.

"I am grateful, Captain Smith., but I must retire to my room." Sarek stood up and left. Smith could only imagine how he felt. How long the wait was going to be. He would look in on the Vulcan later, just to make sure he was doing okay. Not just because he was the Ambassador, but because he was a fellow father.

Perhaps Vulcans weren't so bad after all. Perhaps, if there were any left who joined Starfleet, he would look into getting a Vulcan under his command.

A/N: I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a missing scene from "Well That's Just Typical" a hurt comfort novel I wrote based on the movie Star Trek Beyond. This scene refers to situations which happen in my novel but not onscreen. If you want to read more follow me on Tumblr: doctorbethblog


End file.
